1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to single-layer graphene which is a one-atom-thick sheet of carbon molecules having sp2 bonds, multilayer graphene in which 2 to 100 layers, preferably 2 to 50 layers, more preferably 2 to 20 layers of the single-layer graphene are stacked, a method of manufacturing the single-layer or multilayer graphene, and an electric device (power storage device) including the single-layer or multilayer graphene.
In this specification, single-layer graphene and multilayer graphene are simply collectively referred to as graphene (or graphene layer). When the number of layers of graphene is specified as x, the graphene is referred to as “x layers of graphene.” Note that graphene is also two-dimensionally extended polyacene (see Patent Document 5).
2. Description of the Related Art
Graphene has excellent electrical characteristics such as high conductivity and high mobility and excellent physical characteristics such as flexibility and high mechanical strength, and thus has been tried to be applied to a variety of products (see Patent Documents 1 to 3).